Be a Half Blood Isn't so bad After All
by A Decent Writer
Summary: A better ending to Blood of Olympus - At least in my opinion


**I felt that sine this all started with Percy I should have ended with Percy and the ending might be cliche but I felt that it fit. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>The five years after the war with Gaea had been very peaceful. Now Percy he didn't have to go on quests to save the world or kill monsters on a daily business, he had time to focus on his studies and was now heading on to his senior year in college. If peace kept for a few more years he would have a degree in Marine biology. Yes, he knew that was cheating but…<p>

If he was truly honest with himself, he was a little upset that he was too old to go on quests anymore, but he was perfectly content to leave that stuff to his little sister. Let her be the new child of the Big Three. Five months after the war with Gaea, Leo had come home with a familiar somebody sitting behind him. She had slid off Festus and shot a small smile at him which quickly turned into a frown. She had marched up to him and Annabeth, went off with Annabeth for a while, came back and punched him in the face. Calypso's face then softened as she gave him a hug and walked back to Leo.

Neptune had also blessed Percy with the nuisance he called his little sister he could remember the day that Neptune had introduced them.

"Percy my boy, May I have a word?"

Percy had looked over to see a man in his thirties. He looked too plain to be Poseidon, in a blue button down shirt and white shorts. He looked like a man who sits on his porch watching the waves instead of a tourist who wore a shirt that said Bermuda in Hawaii.

"Sure Neptune."

"Percy, I'm still your father." He paused, "well, sort of."

Percy cracked a smile. Then his face fell. "Please tell me the world isn't in danger and we don't have to summon Annabeth's Norse cousins and the Kanes to save the world."

"Thank the Gods no. The last time Freya, Aphrodite and Hathor Met was worse than both the giant wars combined. I'm still finding lipstick stains on my clothing."

"Ummm…"

"Anyway, you need to do something for me and I think you will quite like the results. You need to find your sister."

Percy sputtered, "My sister."

Neptune nodded, "Her name is Aurora. Just to tell you her mother chose her name. She lives in Chicago and I was wondering if you'd take her to Camp."

"Which one?"

"Either."

"Why me?"

"You're her big brother, she's fourteen and I don't think she'd be very happy to see the father who abandoned her. She's at this address and be careful, she's in foster Care and the parents aren't exactly the nicest," Neptune sounded genuinely concerned

"Fine, only For her."

A week, Many monsters, an annoying gang that wouldn't leave him alone and two bastards that don't deserve to be parents later, His little sister was introduced to Camp Half Blood as a daughter of Neptune and settled into the Poseidon Cabin. His face was similar to his, the both had raven black hair although hers tumbled past her waist and her eyes were storm green. They had gotten along quite nicely and she adored Annabeth and his friends which was plus.

Nico was now a healthy boy and no longer in danger of turning into a ghost. Percy strongly suspected Will had plenty to do with this. Will was twenty and Nico was nineteen and Percy had been asked to be At Nico's high school graduation in New Rome. And he was now thinking of becoming an official Mortician which Percy found somewhat hilarious

He had seen Thalia here and there and they finally had those cheese burgers. They parted with the promise that she'd give Hylla a Hello for Reyna.

His reunion with his mother had been sweet. Sure he'd gotten yelled at for not leaving messages but when you were in the darkest parts of the underworld, you didn't necessarily get cell phone reception.

Piper was surprisingly getting her degree in design, turned out she had a knack for designing outfits and was well on her way to becoming as famous as her father. Jason was content with his title at Camp Jupiter and he and Annabeth had success building shrines to a lot of the minor gods. They'd been very happy so far. Olympus had been rebuilt and life was good and he'd deemed it safe enough to stop by Mr. Chase's house on his way home from Camp Jupiter.

"Percy," Mr. Chase exclaimed when he saw him after open the door, "Come on in"

"Um, I came here to ask you something."

"Is it that question?"

"Yes."

"Percy, Let me tell you something. When you came to our house that year when she was taken I knew you cared about her. Every year after that, it was always Percy this, or Percy that. When Luke came to ask her to go with him, I could tell she wanted to. She wanted them to be family again. But she didn't for you. You were her new family. I was scared for a minute you know; I was scared that she was no longer going to be my little girl. Then when you were missing, she'd be in tears every night until she finally moved back to camp half blood to be closer to you. Then, I knew I'd be okay with leaving my little girl, because she'd be okay, she'd have people who'd love her, and she'd have a family."

Percy was speechless he opened and closed his mouth like a fish.

"Now then I give you my full permission although I must say you are a little young."

"And I know that if I Hurt Annabeth you'll kill me."

"Annabeth's quite capable of killing you herself, possibly with a variety of weapons. And, if you hurt her, she won't need weapons to kill you, because you'd rather kill yourself than break her heart."

Anyway, He'd asked her, and she'd said yes which made him the happiest person that ever walked this earth - and now a year after he'd graduated and they were preparing for the wedding. As she walked down the aisle he'd realized that even after two wars, a buttload of monsters, nightmares and angry immortals, an annoying but lovable set of demigods and a panic attack when he couldn't find the ring in his pocket, being a half-blood wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and leave me any Prompts for new one shots<strong>


End file.
